Cutest Couple
by Sarcastic Musician
Summary: Yearbooks are wonderful things, but do they tell your secrets? Lets find out! Jade, Cat, Robbie and Andre all went to the same middle school, what could their yearbook possibly uncover? And will this change relationships in the group forever? Starts off Jade/Beck, ends Jade/Andre. Written for DevinMaddox.


_Hi! So..I'm back. This story was written for **DevinMaddox**, who requested a past, secret, Jandre relationship. I hope this is what you were thinking (sorry it is so late). I've gotten some angry reviews saying I trash on Tori, which I honestly don't see coming across in my writing. So if you see it please tell me, because I honestly do not. _

_Please enjoy this story and review!  
_

* * *

Third Person POV

Tori, Beck, Andre and Jade settled themselves on the colorful stairs, soft morning light illuminating the crowded hallway as the scent of coffee and tea hung in the air. Tori and Beck watched in amazement and pride as they listen to the closing notes of Jade and Andre's most recent song.

As the final note was held and piano bar left lingering, the gang is interrupted by a exuberant red head pointing to a tattered glitter covered book and giggling at an equally red faced Robbie Shapiro.

"Look! Look! Robbie has a shaved head!" Cat exclaimed shoving the book into Tori's face.

"Oh my God, Robbie! What happened?" Tori exclaimed starring at his picture on the page. The memory causing Jade and Andre to roll their eyes.

"It was middle school! I didn't…They…Rex did it!" Robbie exclaimed getting flustered.

"Hey, he fell asleep first at the sleep over, what was I supposed to do?" Rex snarked.

"It doesn't look that bad anyway. Jade even said it looked kind of cool!" Robbie tries to defend. "Besides, maybe I wouldn't have fallen asleep first if someone hadn't spent the night before practicing his rap battles!" He finishes glaring at the puppet in his hand.

As Robbie focus his stare on Rex, Tori and Beck's gaze shot to Jade who was talking quietly with Andre about a change in tempo on the second verse.

Feeling their gaze the duo looked up. With her signature eye brow raise, Jade speaks, "What?"

"You were nice? When were you nice? Why did I miss it!" Tori questions slowly

"Yeah, she was nice in middle school. Probably because that's when she and Andre were.." Cat abruptly stops at the death glares from both Jade and Andre. Letting out a squeak, she grabs Robbie runs up the stairs.

"You and Andre were what?" Beck asks calmly, looking from his girlfriend to his best friend.

"Excuse me while I go kill Cat!" Jade exclaims, running off in the direction the duo had just fled.

Feeling the questioning stares from both Beck and Tori, Andre mumbles something quick and unintelligible as he joins Jade in her pursuit.

Shrugging indifferently with questions stirring in their minds, Beck and Tori walk off to Siqowitz class internally promising to find out the secret at lunch.

* * *

The lunch table was entirely too quiet as Jade and Andre continued to glare at Robbie and Cat whenever either would make the move to speak. Due to this tension, the group sat keeping the furthest distance between Jade and Andre and Cat and Robbie. This was accomplished by having Cat and Robbie sit in the middle seats with Beck beside Robbie, and Tori beside Cat. Jade and Andre took up the last seats on the ends of the circular table beside Beck and Tori respectfully, leaving the last two seats open.

Aside from the constant noise around the outside patio, the table seemed eerily silent. Trying to ignore the tension, Cat took to flipping through her blindingly glitter-filled yearbook. Beside her, Tori looked on as Cat flipped the pages.

"Wow, Andre you look so young!" Tori speaks trying to ease the tension.

No one, besides Cat, missed the lingering look between Jade and Andre.

"Yeah, four years will change people." He says quietly.

Silence filled the table once again.

"You want to see a really good picture of Jade and Andre?" Cat asks excitedly flipping pages.

Searching their minds to remember what picture she could possibly be talking about, Jade and Andre both stared in shock with widening eyes as they figured it out.

"Cat, Cat! Look candy!" Jade tried to distract the girl

Seeing something was up, Tori pushed on, "No keep flipping Cat! I'll give you cotton candy if you don't stop flipping!"

Cat stopped, considering the two offers. "What color cotton candy?"

With a confused look Tori answers, "Any color you want."

"Blue!" Cat exclaims and goes back to flipping pages.

"Cat!" Both Jade and Andre exclaim as they see the page they each find themselves smiling over in the dead of night coming closer.

"Here it is, don't they look so cute!" Cat smiles showing Tori and Beck as they both scrunch in closer to see.

"Cutest couple? Wait!" Tori pauses staring at Jade and Andre manically, "You and..and you…were…"

"Really?" Beck adds in.

"Dude it was in middle school, and it's not like we really even dated that long!" Andre tries to reason while he feels his heart clinch.

"How long?" Tori asks

Taking a moment to lock eyes, Jade answers, "All together, probably about a year and a half? Start of eighth grade till the beginning of high school."

"Whoa." Tori says, sinking back into her seat.

After a few minutes of thinking, Beck can't help but ask, "Why did you guys break up?"

"Really that's what you're going to ask once you find out your best friend and girlfriend have been keeping this a secret for how many years?" Rex tries to instigate.

At the glares received, Cat and Robbie instantly shove him into his bag.

"Well, that's the part neither of us could ever figure out. We like to say we just changed, I don't know how many times we've told my parents that one, but honestly I'm not sure." Andre tries to explain, lifting his gaze to Jade.

"The situations changed," Jade started not breaking eye contact, "we didn't."

"What situations?" Tori questioned, innocently.

Taking a deep breath and approval seeking glance, Andre answered, "Jade was having…problems with her family. But she wasn't allowed to stay at my house on the…bad nights because we were dating. So we broke up, but we had intended to get back together once her father left. But it just never happened."

"It sounds like Jade would've been worried about losing another person in her life, and as long as she could have you as a friend, you couldn't leave her too." Sinjin chimes in.

"Sinjin!" Jade yells

"Is that true?" Beck and Andre ask at the same time.

Glancing at Andre and then back to her salad, Jade stays silent.

"Jade, you owe it to yourself to be happy. If Andre makes you happy, be with him. I'll be fine, but I can't stand the thought that you wouldn't be with the guy you obviously still want to be with." Beck says softly

Lifting her head to look into Beck's and shifting her gaze across the others to see Andre's hope filled gaze, Jade couldn't take it. Grabbing her bag, she ran.

Watching Jade's retreating form, Andre feels his hope deflate.

"Dude. Go after her." Beck commands, with a hurt yet happy smile.

That was all the nudge he needed. The next thing her knew, he was entering the hallway, watching her slam her note books into her locker a few feet away.

Moving quickly, he turns her around quickly and kisses her like he wishes he could've done all those times before.

They pull away moments later and the first true smile shines on Jade's face since their last kiss.

"I've missed you." She says softly

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." He whispers back, holding her in a tight hug.

"You do realize were going to have to tell your mom again now right?" Jade says with a smirk.

"You ready for another 'if you hurt my baby' speech?" Andre asks

"Are you? I'm pretty sure your mom likes me more." Jade says smiling as they pull away.

Leaning in, they kiss again as the bell rings.

"True, but you get to deal with my grammy's reaction. You remember how well it went last time." He says, pulling away and grabbing her hand as they make their way to class.

"Oh please, that woman loves me! I'll just remember to bring her my famous oatmeal this time." She says with a laugh as they enter the class room, all eyes on them.

The yearbook editor smiled, making a mental note to update the cutest couple page.


End file.
